Enchiladas
by Pika-Bones
Summary: We know about her son, Ash Ketchum, but Delia Ketchum should not be underestimated, but I don't mean Pokemon battling. What happens when Delia Ketchum's day off is ruined by an elite four member? Shots are fired!


**Hello Ladies and Gentlemen I'm your host, the PikaBones and I present to you random one-shot that for some reason I felt like I needed to write.**

**This story is a little bit different though. All of my stories to this point have had battles and a lot of Pokemon presence and such. This time around though, this story will not have much of that. So this different for me, so I hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

* * *

><p>Enchiladas<p>

Pallet Town is a small rural town located in the Kanto region. One may not think much about this humble town, and the only reason it is on the map of relevancy in Kanto is because the world renowned Pokémon Professor, Samuel Oak, calls this town home. But soon Pallet Town will be known for something else.

* * *

><p>"Mimey, are you done up there" called out Delia Ketchum with her amber eyes looking up from the bottom of the stairs, her hand on the sturdy red oak staircase.<p>

"Mr. Mime!" answered the short and round Pokémon.

"Good" nodded Delia, "want to help me get some things at the market?"

Mr. Mime quickly descended the stairs,

"Mr. Mime" saluted the Barrier Pokémon with a white hand, while the other hand held a vacuum cleaner.

Mimey's salute earned a small laugh from Delia, "You're always quite the character Mimey."

"Mr. Mime!" Responded the Pokémon happily.

* * *

><p>Delia Ketchum stepped outside and was met with the spring breeze, and her mahogany ponytail shifted ever so slightly.<p>

She took a small breathe, taking in what the spring air had to offer, which included her flower garden she worked hard to grow and the one Mimey protected without hesitation.

With a basket in hand and Mimey at her side, the two headed for the market.

* * *

><p>"Good morning Delia" called out a woman from one of the stands that held a colorful variety of fruit.<p>

"Hello Elsie" greeted Delia with a smile as she walked up to the stands.

"You're not at the restaurant today, day off?"

"Yup" nodded Delia, "It has been slow lately, so I thought I could leave the others in charge for today."

"I see. Well I guess it can't be helped. I'll go when I have the chance; your cooking is always the best."

"Thank you, but it doesn't matter too much if it's been slow, I just enjoy cooking for others" Delia said happily, "Now, I'm going to need some things."

"Go ahead Delia, you know my produce is always fresh."

"That, I do know" responded Delia with a smile.

* * *

><p>Delia and Mimey passed by the market, buying fruit, vegetables, and other items.<p>

They made their way back home, Delia holding a woven basket filled to the brim with different items, and Mr. Mime carrying a bag in each hand.

"It really is a beautiful day" mentioned Delia.

"Mr. Mime" responded the Barrier Pokemon affirmatively.

"Well it is my day off, I wonder what we should do" Delia said thoughtfully as she placed her index finger on her chin.

Both she and Mimey entered the sky blue colored house. The two of them entered the kitchen and placed the contents from there trip to the market on the counter.

"Now to put these away" Delia said to no one in particular. Just then, the most obnoxious phone ring tone ensued from the living room,

'Ring Ring, Phone Call Phone Call, Ring Rin-'

Delia made her way to the green video and answered the call.

"Hello."

"OhmyGod ohmyGod" a young woman with emerald eyes appeared on the screen, "Mrs. Ketchum you need to get to the restaurant, like now!"

"Holly, calm down" began Delia, "What's wrong?"

"Tch, like, only Seibold of the elite four is sitting in your restaurant right now!" Holly leaned closer to the screen for emphasis as her curly her bounced.

"Seibold of the elite four?" Echoed Delia.

"Yeah."

"…and?" Delia gave an irritated look.

"What do you mean 'and?' He wants to eat here."

"So just serve him" Delia responded.

"Mrs. Ketchum, don't you know what this means?"

"No" responded Delia simply.

"Siebold is like, the most popular person in Kalos, and one of the most popular all over the world. He's part of the elite four and a master chef" Holly then began to stare towards the ceiling dreamily, "and he is so handsome and his hair is like perfect, like how does he even keep it perfect like that. He's so fabulous, tee-hee."

Delia snapped her fingers, "Holly, stay with me."

Holly looked back towards Delia through the video phone, "Oh, yeah, and like, you can't trust Lupito with this, he'll just screw up."

Suddenly somebody could be heard off screen from Holly's side, "What was that?"

"Nothing Lupito" Holly yelled back to someone off screen.

"Did you call Mrs. Ketchum?"

"Yes, of course, she's on right now."

A light brown man jumped in front of the screen, pushing Holly out of the picture,

"Orale, Mrs. Ketchum, what are you doing? You need to get here now."

"Lupito, can't you take care of this" Delia replied.

"Me?" Began Lupito as he looked at delia with his dark brown eyes, "You're the best cook Pallet Town has to offer. You have to be the one to prepare Siebold's dish. And think about, if he likes it we could get some real business here."

"Lupito, I don't think-"

"Hey! Like what do you think you're doing, I was talking, like rude!" Holly then roughly shoved Lupito off screen.

"Mocosa mal criada, I'll give you something to 'like'."

The two of them growled angrily at each other while Delia sweatdropped.

Delia gave a resigning sigh, "Very well then, I'll go. I knew leaving you two alone would be a bad idea, both of you would just kill each other."

Delia was about to turn the video phone off when Holly stopped her,

"Mrs. Ketchum wait!" Delia stopped in her tracks, "make sure you pass by Starbucks on your way over here, A Vente Pumpkin Spice Latte would be great. Just saying"

Delia narrowed her eyes a bit before ending the call and the screen went blank.

"Like, hello? Was it something I said?" Holly turned towards Lupito.

"Nooooooooooo of course not" replied Lupito.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Mime?" Mimey looked sideways at Delia as she returned to the kitchen.<p>

"Oh, it's nothing Mimey, but I have to go to the restaurant right now" Delia grabbed her purse, "Can you take care of things here Mimey?"

"Mr. Mime" Affirmed the Barrier Pokemon.

"Thank you Mimey, you're always helpful."

Delia then walked out of the house and headed for the restaurant.

* * *

><p>Delia entered the city district of Pallet Town, a city in its vaguest form. A few shops and 2 story buildings were scattered around, but it failed in comparison to a city like Celadon or Saffron in size.<p>

Delia arrived to the only restaurant in Pallet Town, which she was the proud owner of. She opened the restaurant herself and ran it herself all these years.

She walked up to the entrance, but before she could go through the door, a group of girls came running out of the restaurant, causing her to lose her stumble for a moment. Delia managed to pick up the word Siebold from the giggling girls as the chirped amongst themselves.

Delia regained her composure and entered the restaurant. Much as expected, the restaurant was only partially filled, not really bustling with business. There were a few customers here and there enjoying their meal, but it was mostly empty.

She began to walk up to the front of the restaurant, when she found somebody else who definitely was not from around Pallet sitting at one of the tables.

A light blonde man sat at one of the tales near the front. He was dressed in a white and a somewhat exaggerated chef uniform.

His collar went straight up and covered his neck from 3 sides and came up to his cheeks. His shirt sleeves were folded intricately and he wore a blue scarf, which was held in place by a piece of gold jewelry that held a colorful stone. Delia assumed she had found Siebold.

She walked up to him to greet the elite four member. He noticed her and decided to stand up to greet her. Delia was then able to see his whole uniform, which was completed by what seemed to be a long apron and white shoes.

_"Well. I guess he dresses the part of an important chef" _Delia though absentmindedly, _"And like somebody who has a large ego."_

Siebold gave a small bow as Delia neared him,

"Good afternoon" he began with courtesy.

"Good afternoon" began Delia politely, "Would you happen to be Siebold."

"Why yes, that would be me" Seibold then rose from his small bow, "how may a help a delightful lady as yourself."

"Actually I'm the owner of this restaurant, my name is Delia Ketchum."

"Ah, I see" Seibold nodded, "I, being a head chef myself; tend to like to talk with others when I have a chance, especially those from different regions. So I asked the young waitress if I could see the head chef, no wonder it was talking long."

"Um, yes, it was my day off."

"Is that true. I apologize if my presence interu-"

"No, it's fine" Delia cut him off, "Anyway, what would an important person like yourself be doing in a place like Pallet Town, if I may ask."

"That would be mostly answered by my Jet having to land prematurely for some emergency maintenance while I was on my why too the Indigo Plateau" he answered simply as he ran a hand through his light blonde hair, "so since it would be a while I would be in the air again, I decided to fine the nearest town, which happened to be here, and somewhere to eat, since you could say I was a bit peckish. And I was told that this was the only restaurant in Pallet, and that the chef here was the best Pallet Town had to offer."

"Is that so" Delia began, a small smile then appeared on her face, "well, I would be glad to prepare something for you myself. Hopefully you will enjoy it. I've heard that you're a good cook."

"Good cook huh?" Siebold kept a small smile present on his countenance, but his eyes showed that the words 'good cook' offended him a bit.

"Well, I would love to see what the best in Pallet has to offer, but don't worry, in no way would I compare a restaurant and chef from a place like Pallet Town to any of the, how should I put it… fine restaurants and highly skilled chefs."

"Eh" Began Delia as her amber eyes lit up with a burning flame, "is that so?"

_"Did he just call me and my restaurant inferior?"_ Delia's body tensed up for a second before she relaxed,

"Very well then; would you mind if you gave me some time. I promise I'll make something fit for one of the elite four" Delia said as politely as she could.

"Of course" Siebold took back the seat he had when Delia entered, "I have nothing better to do at the moment" he said, bored.

"Thank you" Delia said cheerfully as she walked away from Siebold and towards the kitchen.

Delia entered the kitchen and was greeted by a familiar sight,

"Ugh, Lupito! Tch, you always mess things up."

"Me! You're the one complaining about every little thing-" Lupito then turned around since he felt someone else was in the room. He found Delia, but this was not the Delia he was used to seeing. Her aura was bursting in flames, threatening to burn down the building.

"Ay way!" Lupito quickly took cover behind Holly, who was confused, but then quickly realized things were bad when she turned her head to look at Delia.

"Whoah, , what's wrong."

"What did you do?" Lupito whispered too Holly.

"What are talking about, this is probably your fault." Holly answered back.

"That egocentric, stuck up Kalos snob" began Delia, the fire in her eyes not leaving, "I'll show him."

"This isn't just about food anymore. This is about my pride as a chef, my restaurant, and Pallet Town."

Delia walked over to a large counter, leaving Lupito and Holly to cower in fear. Delia began to take out some ingredients while she thought about what she would make,

_"Maybe I should go with that… No, that's no good, maybe something spicy, or sweet…Ugh, what's going on, I've always known what to do in a kitchen."_

Lupito saw Delia was struggling, so he neared her causasly to help,

" ."

` "What Lupito, I'm busy."

"I know but you can't cook like that. Whenever you cook, you do it happily. Unless your goal is to make Siebold sick, you won't be able to gain his respect cooking angrily, you can only cook the way you can and then you will gain his respect" he then grinned, "you're a great cook and you know that, just calm down and do what you always do."

Delia processed what Lupito told her. She then took a deep breath and a small smile appeared on her face as her expression softened.

"Thank you, I feel better. But that doesn't change the fact that I don't know what to make" Delia scratched her cheek.

"Ohohohoh, I know, like make those awesome enchiladas" Holly said as she remembered the last time she ate those enchiladas.

"You mean the enchilada recipe that I made" replied Lupito a bit surprised.

"Well, at least you know how to do something right" Holly said as she turned away from him.

"Are you sure enchiladas is a good choice right now" Lupito stated unsure.

"Of course, so it's settled" a determined look returned to Delia's eyes as she began to go to work.

* * *

><p>"Here" was all that Delia said as she laid a white plate with a floral design around the rim in front of the elite four member, "bon-appetit" she ended roughly.<br>Lupito stood next next to her, and he looked a bit nervous.

Siebold opened his eyes slowly to see the plate, his food prepared.

The enchiladas were dressed in a red sauce and were topped off with a cream and a small piece of cilantro.

Siebold took a long look at the dish, and then looked towards a bored looking Delia, and a sweating Lupito. Holly sneaked into the picture as she peeked over both of them.

"Are waiting for something all great master chef" Delia said, barely trying to hide her mocking tone.

Delia looked on as Siebold began to take the enchiladas.

She really didn't care what he thought about her food, but she did care about her pride as a chef, and if Siebold was really considered to be one of the best, then there was probably no better way to see how good she really was.

Delia was sure, no, she knew that she was good at what she did. She worked hard at perfecting her craft, and no one saying otherwise would change that.

Siebold took a fork and knife and with almost agonizing patience he slowly cut a piece of the enchiladas.

Lupito was sweating at this point and his right eye was twitching. And Delia kept a straight face, but she couldn't help but fell her heart race a bit faster.

He picked up the piece of enchilada he freed before with his fork and neared it towards his mouth.

He glanced at the three in front of him before he closed his eyes and took a bite.

Has there ever been this much suspense waiting for someone to take a bite of food? Probably. But who knows, all that was going through Delia's mind was for Siebold to hurry up so that she could enjoy the rest of her day off.

Siebold's eyes slowly opened up, revealing his sea blue eyes.

_"This, this is something else. I guess I was wrong; this is just a work of art, a masterpiece. I guess I shouldn't have judged her ability to cook. Hmph, I hate being wrong, but it's good to see that no matter where I am, I will fine a great chef."_

After a few more bites, Siebold stood up abruptly, "that was quite enjoyable, would any of you mine finishing for me?"

The request took both Lupito and Delia by surprise, but Holly jumped at the chance.

"Ohohohoh, memememe" Holy then sat at the table and began to scarf down the enchiladas, while Delia and Lupito sweatdropped.

Siebold only gave a small chuckle, "You know what is good as well don't you?"

"Of course!" Replied Holly.

Siebold then turned towards Delia and Lupito.

"That was truly a delicious meal, thank you very much. I apologize if any of the comments I made were… inflammatory. You Mrs. Ketchum are truly a great chef."

Lupito sighed a breath of relief while Delia looked a bit stun, _"Does he really mean that? I guess he's not as bad as I thought"_,

"Thank you, but you should also thank Lupito, it is his enchilada recipe after all." Delia directed his attention to the man with dark brown orbs.

"Is that so?"

"Well, yes, It was something I just made up while I was messing around with ingredients, with some inspiration of course" he replied quickly.

"Then, thank you as well." Siebold then reached then took out a bill and handed it over to Delia, "this should cover the cost."

He then left the restaurant.

"So that's it?" Delia began, "well, that was a waste. There goes half of my day off" she said grumpily. She then sighed and looked at the money in her hand, "at least he tips well."

"Yeah, but he liked it" began Lupito, "think about Mrs. Ketchum, we might be able to get real business here now."

"I like the optimism Lupito" Delia began with a genuine smile that had been missing for a while now, "but just because one person liked the food doesn't mean a crowd is going to waiting outside tomorrow waiting to come in."

"Yeah Lupito, think won't you."

"Yeah, all I heard is that you love my cooking."

"So what, you're still short."

"I'm not short!" Lupito then pointed his thumb at himself, "I'm just concentrated awesome."

"Whatever floats your boat."

"Anyways!" Delia interrupted as she stretched her arms towards the sky as she let out a yawn, "it's still my day off. So can I trust you two to finish up here, without killing each other?"

Lupito and Holly looked at each other form the corner of their eyes,

"Of course!"

"No hay ningun problema."

They said simultaneously with a big grin.

Delia inspected them for second with a suspicious eye before she sighed,

"Well, I guess I should trust you two." Delia began to leave the restaurant before she looked back at them.

"Lupito, make sure Holly doesn't irritate the costumers."

"Hey!"

"You got it Mrs. Ketchum."

"And Holly, make sure Lupito doesn't feed spoiled food to any of the customers."

"Orale! That guy deserved it and you know it."

"Sure thing Mrs. Ketchum."

"Alright, see you guys tomorrow" Delia then remembered something, "oh yeah, and the restroom needs to be cleaned. So you two can… decide that amongst yourself."

Lupito and Holly gulped simultaneously as Delia left to go back home.

* * *

><p>Delia arrived home, more beat than usual for some reason.<p>

She spent the rest of the day with deciding what to do. In the end she decided to binge watch as many of her favorite movies and shows possible, which included Attack on Pokemon, Beauty and the Pokemon, No Pokemon No life. **(I'm terrible, I'm sorry XD)**

Delia drifted to sleep after a… unique day.

* * *

><p>Delia arrived to her restaurant, ready for a days' work, but to her surprise, a cluster of people were denying her access to the front of the restaurant.<p>

Not wanting to deal with a mob, Delia went behind the restaurant and entered through the back door.

When she stepped inside she found Lupito and Holly.

"Do you guys know whats going on? Why are all those people outside?"

"Like, of course we do, come on Mrs. Ketchum, tch, stop being so old."

Delia was about to smack Holly upside the head.

"Wait, I mean, like this is Seibold's doing, thing I guess."

"What are you talking about?" Delia said confused.

"Mrs. Ketchum, look here." Lupito showed Delia his phone.

"Siebold chattered about the restaurant, he also talked about it and his face-dex."

Delia took Lupito's phone and began to read a post from Siebold,

_"While I was on business in the Kanto region, I came across Pallet Town, a tranquil and pleasant area. The reason I mention this town is that I have found something, or rather someone of great interest. Her name is Delia Ketchum, and she runs the one and only restaurant in Pallet Town, and my, is she a talented chef. Together with her crew, she makes delightful dishes, full of flavor, and a beautiful balance of ingredients. But what I was mostly impressed with was her demeanor, she showed me what it meant to be a great chef, and that great artists can be found anywhere, one just must be willing to look hard enough. Was an honor to dine there, and by all means, if you ever are near Pallet, make sure you visit Delia Ketchum's restaurant. That's it from me for now, may you all have a pleasant day."_

"Okay then… Now what! There's like a mob out there and it's not even for starbbucks, like what is this, tch."

"Mrs. Ketchum, we can't serve all these people, there's too many of them."

Delia decided to put on her chef's hat, "come on Lupito" she then gave them a sweet smile, "there's no need to worry, we've got this. Anyways, I have experience feeding a bottomless pit for ten years, so this is nothing."

* * *

><p>Ash stared at his plate absentmindedly, something that Clemont noticed,<p>

"Ash, what's wrong? You haven't touched your food."

It was late evening as the stars were scattered across night sky. Ash and his traveling companions were eating dinner.

"Oh, uh" Ash began unsure, "I guess I'm not hungry."

"Really?" Replied Bonnie, "But you're always hungry."

"Are you don't a feel sick Ash" Serena commented on Ash's strange behavior.

"Of course not, I feel great!" to prove his point, Ash took a spoonful of his dinner into his mouth, "see, totally fine" followed Ash with a mouthful of food.

His response seemed to suffice since everybody went back to do what they were doing.

Ash gulped down the food and stared at the sky,

_"I miss mom's cooking."_

* * *

><p><strong>And Done! I hope you enjoyed this one-shot. Thanks for reading.<strong>

** So did you love it?**

** Was it meh? **

** Was it trash?**

** If you would like to, please review and tell me what you thought, your support is appreciated.**

** And fave if you enjoyed and feel so incline.**

** And with that, this was the amazing Pikabones, Peace!**


End file.
